Because of you
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: Riley a former Broadway Actresssinger has never recieved praise from her parents, and is always in the shadow of her sister. After a tragic accident she finds her self living with her Aunt. With a new life will she be able to heal and finally find a place
1. Chapter 1

( Hi I don't own High School Musical and I hope you enjoy my story!)

In my world no matter how much I had tried I have always been the invisible daughter always in my

sister Katrina's shadow. It didn't matter that I been on tour or even was one of the youngest

actresses on Broadway, all that mattered was Katrina was going to Harvard to be a Lawyer. Sure my

parents attended everything I did at least once but I could never see the pride that their eyes shown

with every time Katrina got a new academic award. The day I told my mother I had landed the role

of Galinda on the Broadway show Wicked all she could say was good job and me and your father

will try to catch a show. So instead of being put down I worked harder always in a studio either

recording or working on my dancing hoping one day my parents would be proud of my

accomplishments. That day never came and now will never come because there all gone, perished

never to return. Never once had they said they where proud of me , never once did Katrina say I'm

proud you're my sister Riley. So much has changed in the last couple of months, I didn't renew my

contract for wicked , and now I live with my Aunt Clara in Albuquerque New Mexico and for the

first time since I was 11 I'm going back to school. Clara has always been my favorite Aunt, she

came to all my shows always telling my how wonderful I was always so proud of me but it was

never the same. I feel nothing but numbness in my body I don't even think I have cried, these last

few months I haven't stopped moving weather dancing or singing or even just running on the track.

If I stop it means there really gone and I will never admit it.

My aunt worries but she knows this is how ill deal so she just sits back and let me do as I will, the

only thing she didn't let me do was stay in New York. Clara thinks its best if I go to school and

have a normal child hood, like that will happen well ill do as she wishes to appease her. My

appearance has also changed, I want all memories of my past to stay in New York I don't want any

ones pity, poor little singer no family but hey she's rich lets be her friend. As I stand in front of the

mirror the person I see doesn't even look like me and I'm glad for it. My once golden blond hair is

now black and my once gray eyes are now green, no one will no me. Tomorrow starts school and I

will sink into the shadows as everyone else deals with the drama of every day teen life.

Today is Monday and the first day at East High as I park in the parking lot I look I simply look at the

school and think of how odd its is to be back at one of these things. Slowly I walk out of my car and

head of the stairs many people pass by some look at me others simply ignore me. When I finally

reach the main entrance I take out my schedule and map to find out where my first period class is. It

turns out to be with Mrs. Darbus in 102.

" This should be fun" I mumble

Unfortunately as I did this I wasn't paying attention knocking into some one landing both of us on

the flood and my stuff everywhere.

" I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" a male voice said

I don't say anything merely continue to collect my stuff I almost have everything except im missing

my journal. Its not on the floor and I start to panic hoping that I didn't leave it at home its my one

companion and I would be sad without it.

" Looking for this" The same voice says

As I look up I see the boy and he has a hold of my note book all I want to do is grab it out of his

hands but then I rember that he had done nothing to me.

" Yes can I have it back please" I asked

" Yeah sure here" He says handing it to me

"Thanks" I mumble

" I'm Troy" He says

" Ebony" I reply

" Are you new do you want me to show you to your class room" Troy asks

" Yeah um I guess so… do you know where 102" I ask knowing if I let him help me the quicker I

can get away.

" O yeah that's my homeroom too come on if where late Darbus is going to give us detention even

the new kids" He said

As we walk down the halls he is greeted by many people, many of them calling him caption and

others saying they couldn't wait for the basketball season next year. They didn't know it but I saw

the curious glances they sent my way. We made it to the classroom only minuets before the bell

rang. Troy found his friends and I found my way into the back of the class room. It wasn't long

before Troy and his friend had detention for talking. No one noticed me and I was glad for once to

be invisible that was until Mrs. Darbus spotted me in the back.

" You must be our new student will you introduce yourself" Mrs. Darbus asked

" Um my name is Ebony Ryons, and I moved from New York" I said and then sat back down

I could feel many eyes on my but I ignored them, as the bell rang I all but ran out of the class room

not wanting any of the introductions that came with being the new student. Thankfully my next

class was rite down the hall way and I didn't have any trouble finding it, American History was my

best subject so thankfully it would be easy to catch up, chemistry was a completely different matter

that was always Katrina's area although she was always the best at everything.

The day itself went slow by the time I hit lunch I was glad for the quiet time unfortunately as I

walked into the lunch room it looked like all the tables where full. As I looked harder I was able to

spot an empty table in the back. I wasn't hungry I really haven't been in a while so I headed to the

table with out getting food first. Aunt Clara said I was beginng to get to skinny and I wouldn't

worry her and always told her I was fine. The table was only 20 feet away but once again I was

bumped into by somebody and this time it wasn't my papers that spilled but their lunch all over me.

I'm not sure what it was but it was burning my skin but I wouldn't let them see the pain.

" I am so sorry are you ok" as I looked up I saw the friend that Troy had gotten the detention with,

Chad I think his name was.

I didn't say anything simply gave him a curt nod. I didn't excapt the hand he offered instead got up

by myself…


	2. Chapter 2

After I refused Chad's hand I heard a gasp, but still continued to walk away, as I headed out to the

front desk to get a pass to my car my arm still burned. I didn't even want to look at it I would deal

with whatever the stupid boy did later. Since nobody was at the front desk I simply walked out to

my car. In the back of my car was my sports bag which was where my gym cloths which I needed for

next period and some extra cloths that I always brought everywhere with me. Since I had no ideal

where a bathroom I headed instead to the girls locker room, I was glad to see that nobody was there

when I got there peeling off my shirt I winced at the burn mark that appeared on my arm. It hurt so

not really wanting to aggravate it any more I put on a tank top and shorts and waited quietly as

everyone else piled in. As people passed me they gave me weird looks some dirty others where just

confused. Every one whispered as they got dressed and I could just tell that it was about me by the

glances they sent my way.

" Who does she think she is I mean Chad was only trying to be nice" One person said

" I like her maybe we should invite her to be in the Drama club" Another one said

" Well even if she was invited it would have to be okayed by me and Ryan and I don't want another

talent less wanna be in it" A final voice said

Not wanting to hear anymore of these useless people I headed into the gym and wait for it to start

so I could get this stupid period over then enjoy my free period. As I walked into the gym I had the

unpleasantness of finding out that both Troy and Chad where in this gym period, luckily they didn't

see me so I headed to the back of the bleachers. After a couple of minuets the Gym teacher came

and decided that today we would split into two large groups and start working on basketball. All the

boys in the back were excited, to split us up we had to count by two's. I grimaced as I was one of

the people too end up in Chad and Troy's group but nope the fun wasn't over we had to split into

boy girl groups. Every one paired up leaving me with Chad we looked at each other and then finally

he came to where I was.

" Hey" he said

"Hi" I said

" So um yeah basically where just going to work on shooting today" He said

" Ok" I said

It was weird I had watched Chad in the hallways and he seemed very full of himself and cocky but

around me he seemed unsure, maybe I was being a complete bitch but I knew I couldn't let myself

get close to anyone. After Chad handed me the ball I looked at it for a second and then took a shot

and missed by 20 feet. My whole life I had been a dancer never really a sport girl, I mean I ran track

in school but that was about it. I could hear Chad chuckling behind me … the cocky person had

returned he was in his zone. Coming up behind me he put his hands on my arms to help me but

accidentally he touched my burn making me hiss and jump away.

" What did I do" he asked worriedly then his eyes followed to where my hand was just below the

mark

" O shit I did that" He said  
" It's fine" I said

" No you should really see the nurse" He said

" I have a free period next ill go then" I said

" Ok good then, um do you want me to help you" He asked

I looked at his face and saw face that was so guilty it actually made me feel bad so I nodded my

head giving in. Once again he came up behind me this time placing his hands by my elbows. He

adjusted me so my arms made and L and where positioned toward the basketball then gently he slid

his hands to my under arm. Then leaned toward my ear.

" On the count of three where going to let go ok" He said

" Ok" I said

" One… Two… Three" He said and with his guidance I let my arm go then with a whoosh my

basket made it in. I couldn't help but smile because I made it in and it felt pretty good. He still

hadn't let go of me and when I turned my head he was simply starring at me. God it felt good but I

knew nothing was good this was allusion so I pulled away.

"Thanks" I said

"Any time" He said

" Um why don't you shoot for a while so I can see your style" I said

In his eyes I could see that he didn't agree with but in the end simply smile and nodded in

agreement. For almost the rest of the period he shot making almost every hoop except one. I tried a

few more myself and made another one in but then coach called that it was time to change. After I

was done I grabbed my bag and walked out of the locker room, as I exited I was surprised to find

Chad waiting for me…


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N: Riley told every one that her name was Ebony because e she doesn't want any one to know who she is because she is technically a star)

**As they walked to the nurse it was in silence Riley wondering why Chad would bother to walk **

**with ****her and Chad himself wondering why he would walk her. Not really wanting to think of **

**the ****boy ****beside her Riley allowed her self to get lost in her thoughts once again. The night **

**mares of ****the ****crash ****had begun once again and Riley knew the only way to get rid of the **

**dreams was to ****keep ****busy ****until ****exhaustion hits and she would fall into a dreamless sleep. Then **

**looking over ****she saw ****Chad an ****figured why not ask him where all the sign up things where.**

**" Hey Chad" Riley said**

**" Yeah" He asked**

**" Where are all the school sign up sheets?" Riley asked**

**" There on the way to the nurse we can stop on the way there" Chad said**

**" Um thanks" Riley said**

**Once again in silence Riley and Chad continued until he led to the hallway where all the sign **

**ups ****where. Riley looked at each club skipping anything that had to do with academics or **

**anything ****boring. Then coming to the sports sign up she looked at the chooses and finally **

**decided on ****track, ****what better way to run away from something then to physically run. The **

**time would be ****perfect for ****her to also do drama and although she would rather skip it she **

**couldn't miss the ****chance of ****proving ****that she was the real deal to the chick from the locker **

**room. So moving to ****the drama ****slip it ****said try ****outs for the spring musical which was going to **

**be Phantom of the ****Opera and ****the ****auditions ****where ****today.**

**" Never saw you as much if a drama girl" Chad said**

**" Looks good on my applications" Riley said**

**" O ready to go?" Chad asked**

**" Yeah" Riley said**

**Once they hit the nurses office she looked at Riley's arm and shook her said, after thrusting **

**some ****cream into Chad's hand and telling him to gently put it on she would be rite back and **

**left mumbling ****something about second degree burns and how she needed to find out were the **

**big medical ****bandages are.**

**" Um I'll try to be gentle" Chad said**

**Riley didn't say anything only nodding and when Chad put the crème on her arm she did her **

**best not ****hiss because the crème hurt. Chad himself winced just looking at the burn he had put **

**on the ****new ****girls arm. Troy had told him to get her too sit with them so she wouldn't have to **

**sit by ****herself.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Chad always the last to get his lunch was sitting at the table just talking to Jason about the **

**upcoming game , and how lucky they didn't have to do laps because he and Troy had gotten **

**detention with Darbis. As if he heard it Troy sat down rite after the comment was said and **

**Gabriella ****was rite behind him.**

**" Hey guys" Troy said**

**" Hey" Every one said**

**" Whats up" Gabriella said**

**" We where just talking about how lucky we where your dad didn't give us laps cause of **

**detention" ****Chad said**

**" Yeah I thought he was going to blow up but when I told him who gave it he just shook his **

**head ****and walked away" Troy said**

**" Man that was way to easy although I wouldn't do it again" Chad said**

**" Isn't that the new girl you helped to class?" Gabriella asked**

**" Yeah she looks lost" Troy said**

**" Well ask her to sit with us I can always use more girls" Gabriella said**

**" I'm not sure she would wanna sit with us she seemed reluctant to let me help her" Troy said**

**"I'll ask her" Chad said**

**" You will" Troy said**

**" Yup if your done Gab ill dump yours as I go and talk to her and besides who could resist my **

**charms" Chad said walking away from the table with Gabriella's Cup of Chicken noddle **

**soup. He ****wasn't Five feet from her when he tripped on his shoes knocking Ebony over while **

**spilling the ****hot ****soup on her.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**Now here he was rubbing cream on the arm of the girl he had burnt two periods ago. He **

**hadn't****realized he had started rubbing harder until her heard a small yelp from Riley.**

**" Shit are you ok" Chad asked**

**" I'm fine if you give it to me I'll finish" Riley said as she turned a sharp pain went through **

**her****back and she hissed. Gently putting her hand under her shirt she felt another burn which **

**was starting ****to blister. Surprised she hadn't found it before but figured it was because she **

**thought it was only ****her arm.**

**" What's wrong?" Chad asked**

**" I have another burn on my back and I can't get it " Riley said fusterated she hated being **

**helpless ****but she knew that Chad would have to get it.**

**" Do you want me to do it" Chad asked**

**" Yeah" Riley said**

**Chad tried to lift the shirt gently but it stuck to her skin and wouldn't let him. He knew she **

**would ****need something else to wear so he could put the cream on so he took off his button up **

**shirt leaving ****him in his other shirt handed it to her.**

**" What's that for?" Riley asked**

**" I can't get your shirt off your skin and I don't want to hurt you so I figured a baggy shirt **

**would ****help" Chad said**

**" Um thanks …" Riley said**

**" I'll just wait here the bathroom is over there" Chad said the watched as she walked into the **

**bathroom. ****Chad had to compose himself always used being cocky it was weird for him to be **

**nervous but he ****hadn't been this close to any girl like this Taylor left at the end of the summer **

**last year. Chad was ****brought out of his thoughts at the opening of the bathroom door…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chad couldn't help but laugh as Riley walked out of the bathroom, his shirt all but swallowed **

**her up. Riley glared at him but it was more in a playful way then before. With out a word **

**Riley turned around and lifted her shirt up, when Chad saw the burn he couldn't help but **

**wince because it looked like it hurt. As he started to apply the cream Riley gave a small yelp **

**because her back was even more raw the her arm because she had to peel the shirt off her **

**body.**

" **Shit I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" Chad asked**

" **No um talk to me keep my mind off of it" Riley said**

" **So do you know what your singing for the musical auditions" Chad asked**

" **I think defying gravity from wicked" Riley said**

" **Isn't that the thing with the green chick?" Chad asked **

" **Yup" Riley said**

" **My mom saw it she said it was good she especially loved the blonde chick who had a bubble" Chad said**

" **Really most people like Elphaba" Riley said but her body tensed as Chad started to move up **

**her back **

" **Um tell me a secret" Chad said**

" **If I do it's not a secret" Riley said**

" **I'll tell you one too" Chad said **

" **Ok I really don't have green eyes I have grey ones" Riley said**

" **Really well I think green looks good but im sure grey is pretty too" Chad said but then **

**quickly shut his mouth not meaning to say anything other the really **

" **So um what about you" Riley asked**

" **Well I personally thought Twinkle town was kind of whack even though Troy and Gabi did **

**an awesome job but um I love the musical Rent" Chad said**

" **Aww the big bad basketball player likes Rent a musical" Riley said sarcastically**

" **Hey Mimi is hot" Chad said**

**Riley only laughed at that and then realizing what she was doing stopped. She wouldn't let **

**herself get close to this boy or any one nothing ever lasted so why even try. They stood their in **

**silence for a few moments as Chad finished with the last few spots of the burn. As Chad was **

**about to say something but the nurse came in and at the site of Riley's back gasped.**

" **O my I didn't know it was that bad or else I wouldn't have left to get bandages. Thank you **

**Chad for you help but you can leave now I must wrap her arm and back" the nurse said**

" **Ok um see you later Ebony" Chad said**

" **Yeah um bye" Riley said**

**After Chad left the nurse led Riley to the bathroom and then after having Riley take it off she **

**began to wrap the burn on her arm and when that was done she gently wrapped the one on **

**her back. The cream had helped a lot but Riley winced with the contact of the bandage. After **

**the nurse was done she gave Riley a note to her next class which was math which was **

**thankfully my last period then I had Auditions. Math class was boring but thankfully didn't go **

**by to slow. On her way out she was stopped by a pretty Spanish girl with curly brown hair.**

" **Hi I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said  
**

**" Ebony" Riley said **

" **So how do you like East High" Gabriella said**

" **Um I don't really have anything to compare it to ive been home school most of my life" **

**Riley said  
**

**" O well I think you'll like it here I was the new kid last year and I did." Gabriella said**

" **Cool" Riley said**

" **Yeah and hey if there's anything I can do for you just let me know" Gabriella said**

" **Actually could you lead me to the direction of the Auditorium" Riley  
**

**" Sure that's where I'm heading there now me and Troy are trying out" Gabriella said**

" **O yeah Chad said something about you two and twinkle town" Riley said**

" **Yeah that was an interesting musical I still can't believe I got over my stage fright" **

**Gabriella said **

" **Well that's good stage fright isn't good when you want to be on stage " Riley said**

" **Well here we are" Gabriella said**

**As they walked into the auditorium Troy waved Gabriella over and just as she was bout to sit **

**in the back Gabriella gently grabbed Riley's wrist and took her to sit with them.**

" **Hey Gab" Troy said giving her a hug**

"**Hey Troy" Gabriella said giving him a kiss on the cheek**

" **Hey Ebony I didn't know you where a theater person" Troy said**

" **Looks good on college stuff" Riley said**

" **Really I didn't know that" Gabriella said**

" **As if you need any more help" Troy joked**

" **Hey mister looking good never hurt" Gabriella joked back  
**

**" So how's your burn Chad told about your burns and he wasn't kidding when he said his shirt **

**swallowed you up" Troy said**

"**Well um there better but I hope there's not that much dancing to this audition" Riley said**

" **Dancing stuff starts next week" Gabriella said**

**Riley was going to say something but then Darbis swept into the adutioriom with Ryan and **

**Sharpay on her heels. Each wearing a matching teal blue outfit both looking extremely cocky.**

"**Welcome all who come to audition for our musical, this year the auctions are going to be a **

**little different. There will only be single auditions ,I would also like to hear every one sing song **

**from Phantom and also one that's not from it. You will start with the song you have chosen **

**and if I think you are rite for this musical then I will give you another song to see where to **

**place you in this musical" Mrs. Darbis said **

**The first person up was a freshmen for her first song she chose Someone Like You from **

**Jekyll & Hyde, she wasn't bad but seemed to be nervous and cracked a few times. Darbis **

**who was always brutally honest told her to get voice lessons and come back next year. The **

**girl only hung her head in shame and walked off of the stage. Four more people finally went **

**until it came to Gabriella who although was blushing walked on to the stage with confidence. **

**Her song that she had chosen was Out of My Dreams from Oklahoma. It was sweet and very **

**pretty which didn't surprise Riley because that was the kind of person Gabriella seemed to be.**

" **Very nice Miss Montez now I would like you to please sing Megs part from Angel of Music **

**and I will sing Christens " Mrs.Darbis said **

**Gabriella nodded and took the piece of paper Kelise handed her. With the beginning of the **

**music Gabriella was a little shaky but as she got into you could tell she was a perfect Meg. **

**With a smile Gabriella returned to her seat. Riley knew that Gabriella would get Meg. Next **

**was Troy because he sighned up rite after her he gave both of them a smile and then walked **

**up to the stage. He decided to sing Fortune Favors the Brave from Aida, Riley was surprised **

**at how good he was but she knew he had some talent since he stared in last years musical.**

" **Brava Mister Bolton now will you please sing Music of the night for me" Mrs Darbis said**

" **Ok" Troy said once the music began he started to sing and as he got into it he started to **

**slowly move and then he did the moves almost exactly from the movie. **

" **Some ones been watching the Phantom" Riley said **

" **I know because I'm the one who made him" Gabriella giggled**

**After he was finished he walked back to the two girls and then it was Sharpays turn, as she **

**walked up she gave Riley a Glare. Riley couldn't wait to shove it in the blonde chicks face ha **

**saying she was a wanna be... **


	5. Chapter 5

**As Sharpay stood on stage she had I'm the queen bee and you're my servants kind of look. **

**For her song she chose was My Strongest Suit from Aida. She was pretty good but Riley **

**knew she could out do her after all she had been on Broadway.**

" **That was wonderful Miss Evans as always now I would like you to sing Think of Me" Mrs. **

**Darbis said**

**This time the song wasn't as good because it wasn't made for Sharpay's voice but she still did **

**a decant job and every one clapped. A few more people went including Sharpay's brother **

**Ryan who actually was also pretty good he was definitely a shoe in for Raoul. Now it was **

**Riley's turn and as she walked onto the stage she was ready and when the music started her **

**façade she always had on stage returned. Since she didn't have a second person she would **

**just have to let the music play Galinda's part.**

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same

**Riley looked at her hand and then gently ran it down her side**  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap...

**Closing her eyes she imagined she was once again with her family and was their favorite **

**daughter and a small smile was placed on her face**

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down

This time she looked Sharpay and gave a smirk

I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

**Blowing a kiss at the audience she let out a little laugh**

Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do - together!

Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been - Glinda!  
Dreams the way we planned 'em

There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I, defying gravity  
With you and I defying gravity

**Riley then held her hands out toward Troy and Gabriella and then slowly brought them up**

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!

Well, are you coming?

**Holding out a Hand to the audience and then slowly let it down**

I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy my friend

ELPHABA  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to fly  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am defying gravity  
I'm flying high, defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

**With the last note Riley closed her eyes just falling into the music and letting it come naturally **

**like it always had. ****When she opened her eyes she saw the audience all had their mouths **

**hanging open as if they expected her to do horrible and then were just slapped in the face with **

**surprise. Even Sharpay had the same look as everybody else although Ryan on the other hand **

**was thinking of how he had to have this girl, and the Evan's always got what they wanted **

**well almost.**

" **Well Miss Ryan's that was… just let me come out and say it amazing, I would like you to **

**sing Wishing You Where Some How Here Again" Miss Darbis said**

" **Yes Ma'am" Riley said**

**When she was done everyone in the audience quickly whipped away their tears. Riley walked **

**down to where Gabriella and Troy where to say her goodbyes and grab her stuff to head **

**home. At the door she was stopped by Ryan and Sharpay.**

" **Hey Ebony rite, well my sister and I would just like to extend an invitation to join our Drama **

**club" Ryan said**

" **Sorry I wouldn't want to be another Wanna be and ruin your club and besides I have track **

**but thanks see you at Rehearsal" Riley said and sauntered away leaving the twins in shock.**

**Walking to her Car Riley couldn't help but smile today was full of surprises and even though **

**she wouldn't count Troy or Gabriella as her friends she knew she wouldn't be an ice queen **

**toward them. When she got home no body was there Aunt Clara had left a note that she **

**wouldn't be home till Thursday because she had a case in NY, this didn't bother Riley. She **

**contemplated on eating but decided to head down to the track to tire herself out. She ran laps **

**upon laps around the track and by the time she got home all she could do was pass out on the **

**couch. By the time she had woken up the next morning she had only a half hour to get ready **

**and head to school so after quickly taking a shower and throwing her hair into a ponytail **

**Riley threw on her baggy jeans a pair of sandals and a white whifebeater top her book bag **

**and gym bag. By the time she got to school she had only 2 minuets to get to class, so instead **

**of stopping at her locker she sprinted to class. It wasn't two seconds before the bell when **

**Riley sprinted into the class and flung herself into the first available free seat which happened **

**to be rite next to Chad. He gave her a quick smile and then turned his head to Mrs. Darbis **

**who was just announcing that the posting would be up next period after Drama class and **

**even those who didn't make it should be on crew which was just as important. Every one **

**around them chatted excitedly waiting to find out who had gotten which part. **

" **One final announcement before the bell rings." Mrs. Darbis said**

**With this the class all turned their heads back to pay attention to her.**

" **I have an assignment for you, I am going to give you a partner and you and your partner are **

**going to have to come up with a duet and a little performance to go with it. It's due a week **

**from Monday and those who believe that they are horrible singers and don't want to hurt are **

**ears will simply do a monologue but you'll have to sing and prove it. Now for your **

**partners…" Darbis said**

**Troy and Gabriella ended up together to both of their delights and so did Ryan and Sharpay. **

**Riley sat their wondering who hers would be, slowly the partners where matched until only **

**Chad was left leaving him as Riley's Partner. They looked at each other both wondering what **

**the other was thinking and at the same time wondering what they where going to do. Chad **

**knew that he wasn't a bad singer but singing wasn't his thing he was a pure jock through and **

**through. Riley on the other hand was wondering if A the boy could sing and B even if he could **

**what would he willingly sing? Both where brought out of their thoughts by the bell, on the **

**way out Chad slipped Riley a note. She opened it as she headed to social studies wondering **

**what the jock would say.**

**Ebony-**

**Meet me at the gym during your free period the boys and I don't have any practice.**

**Chad**

**Riley could barley concentrate through social studies just waiting to see the list results but **

**also waiting to find out what Chad would have to say. When the bell finally rang Riley headed **

**toward where she assumed the list would be posted. When she got there , there was a huge **

**line of people looking at the list. Not paying attention to the people around her she nearly **

**jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see **

**Gabriella waiting behind her.**

" **Nervous" Gabriella asked**

" **Nah what ever happens happens" Riley said**

" **Well um will you look with me" Gabriella said  
**

**" Sure" Riley said  
**

**So the girls made their way to the front but it took a little while. The ensamble list seemed to **

**be huge but then again this was a large production but then they finally got to the main **

**characters lead. **

Troy Bolton as The Phantom of the Opera

Ebony Ryan's as Christine Daaé

Ryan Evan's as Raoul

Sharpay Evan's as Carlotta Giudicelli

Jorge Andrews as Monsieur André

Jerry Timmons as Monsieur Firmin

Cassie TacCaskey as Madame Giry

Larry Smith as Ubaldo Piangi

Gabriella Montez as Meg Giry

" **Yes I got Meg" Gabriella said**

" **Sorry your not Christine" Riley said**

" **Hey you where amazing and deserve the role and besides I do Meg's role better" Gabriella **

**said**

" **Yeah me too well class calls see you later" Riley said  
**

**" Later, hey why don't you sit with us during lunch" Gabriella said**

" **Thanks for the offer but I have something to do well see you later" Riley said and quickly **

**walked down the hall way…**


End file.
